


Thanksgiving Clean Up Crew

by AngieO131



Series: OMGCP One Shots [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Multi, Stripping, Thanksgiving, Threesome, countertop, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Bittle worked hard to make Thanksgiving special for the first one where he lived wit fiancee, Jack Zimmermann. Jack and Tater have a good surprise in order for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of these two prompts on NSFWZimbits prompt list:
> 
> #29 Bitty gets fucked over the kitchen counter  
> #30 Zimbits have a threesome with Tater
> 
> To see the prompt list go to:  
> nsfwzimbits.tumblr.com/promptlist
> 
> To read the original comic go to:  
> omgcheckplease.tumblr.com
> 
> To see my writing tumblr or send me a prompt, go to:  
> angie-writes.tumblr.com

"You outdo yourself, Bitty! Thanksgiving is delicious!"

The entire table nodded in agreeance with the Tater's outburst, murmurs and thanks flying around nearly as fast as their forks had been when they had started eating. It had been a two years since they had come out as a couple, and this was their first Thanksgiving of Bitty living with Jack, having moved in just after graduation. As a celebration, they had invited both teams, having to buy a new table just to accommodate all of the guests. Bitty had been preparing for this for days , making items and freezing them so that he only had to cook everything rather than still make it. Jack had bought all the appliances a boy could ask for, warmers and convection ovens so as to keep the food warm while the next foods cooked. 

It was by far the best Thanksgiving that Bitty had ever had so full of love and family and friends that he was swollen with all the emotions building inside him. Out of all of his dreams, Bitty had never thought that this happiness was attainable for him: a family that supported them both, friends that accepted them and didn't treat him differently for it, a boyfriend-or well, fiancee- that was everything that he could have asked for in a man. Yet here they were, surrounding him, loving him, filling him with the life that he had lost in high school.

After everyone left, only a few spare people stayed to help clean, the group getting smaller by each dish load that was done until finally it was just Jack, Tater and Bitty. Most things said were languorous and slow, turkey coma creeping up from the depths as they packaged the leftovers of the rest of the food, an end in sight of the buffet that Bitty had created. 

It was in this languorous state that Jack's hand caught Bitty's side, pulling him in close for a slow kiss. Bitty's eyes closed as the familiar feelings of his chest swelling took away his breath, his arms wrapping around Jack's shoulders as he pressed further into the kiss, gripping tightly as his breath grew more scarse. All of the emotions that had been filling him until he felt like he was going to explode began to calm, pouring from him and into the kiss as they pressed closer, mouths moving in a dance of fire as desire began to burn through both of them, the world around them completely forgotten.

It was the clearing of a throat that pulled them from their world, their eyes moving towards Tater. A carefree grin was on his face as he laughed, motioning towards the door. "I leave you be? Come back later to help with dishes?"

It was Bitty whose head first turned to Jack, Jack's following until they were silently asking the same question. With a tilt of Bitty's head, Jack turned back to Tater, his throat gritty as he spoke, the effects of the kiss evident in every bit of his stance and stare. "That depends, Tater... Do you want to leave?"

Tater's brow raised, his eyes moving from Jack to Bitty. "You take up my offer, Itty Bitty?'

Bittle laughed, his eyes glued to Maskov. His lips quirked as he nodded slowly. "I'd be willing to take you up on it if you think that you are able to handle us both?"

Tater's face changed, his eyebrows furrowing, his gaze intense as it trailed slowly down Bitty and then back up Jack, meeting his gaze. "I think I handle both very easy. Both small compared. Itty Bitty so small, not count."

The indignant scoff from Bitty only made Jack laugh, his gaze moving back to Bittle as his arms moved, grabbing his hips and lifting him against himself until his hips were tight with his own, holding him in place. "He's not wrong there, Eric. It's so easy to handle you, especially when you are in the right mood."

Eric shuddered as his erection throbbed against Jack's, feeling the press of the erection in his fiancee's jeans pressing tightly against his. Biting his lip, he slid a hand gently into Jack's hair, gripping a handful gently. "I would smack you for that comment, Mr. Zimmermann, but... I really want to know what you two have in mind..."

Jack grinned, setting his fiancee on the edge of the clear space of counter that they had just created, his nose nuzzling a path down Bitty's throat. "Tater, do you have any particular things you want to try or shall I lead you into what he'll like?"

Tater spoke from the other side of the counter, his hands splayed on the counter as he watched the two lovers, his hips shifting uncomfortably from the restraint of denim. "I find way. Itty Bitty is very vocal. Will tell me if it not okay, da?"

Bitty nodded, his mouth falling open as he gasped, Jack's teeth digging into his neck and softly grinding against the skin. His eyebrows lifted as his eyes shuttered closed, a moan following the gasp. The hand that slid into his hair from the wrong direction caught him off guard, his eyes opening just as Jack dug in deeper, the honey brown colour darkening under Tater's gaze. "Itty Bitty will tell me, da?"

Bitty moaned softly, his mind swirling as Jack pulled from his throat, revealing a bright pink spot where his mouth had been. "Am I distracting you too much to answer, mon chou?"

Bitty bit her lip, his eyes going from one to the other. It would be cold day in hell before he fully admitted to how much their accents were making his little gay heart almost explode. Composing himself quickly, Bitty nodded. He wasn't worried about Jack; they had been together so long that Jack had become a pro at reading his every breath and move. For Tater's sake, he looked back nodding. "I'll tell you. If I can't speak for some reason, Jack knows my signals to stop."

Tater nodded, his hand gripping tighter into Bitty's hair as he tilted his head further back, his lips lining with his almost as if they had done this before. Tater's kiss was just as himself, powerful, passionate, grossing, and subtly sweet. The taste of Bitty on Tater's tongue made him groan loudly, a faint hint of peaches and honey mixed with the raspberry pie that had actually been their desert. His other hand moved under Bitty's shoulder, pulling him more into the middle of the counter as he licked Bitty's lip, begging entrance and then invading as they parted, tasting each and every crevice there was to find. 

Bitty was squirming as Tater paid attention to his mouth, Jack's nose nuzzling the softest of trails down his chest and stomach until he reached the button of his corduroys. He wasn't sure what caused his shudder, the soft feeling of Jack licked the bristles of the happy trail that he had yet to re-shave due to Jack recruiting him into No-Shave-November or the fact that Jack unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with his mouth. 

Bitty pulled from the kiss with a squeak as his bare ass suddenly hit the counter, looking down towards Jack as he tossed his pants and underwear towards the ground. Hearing a chuckle, he looked back up towards Tater as he was pulling off his own shirt. Bitty's eyes wandered slowly down the man's chest before him, his lip caught in his teeth. He could clearly remember the first time that he mentioned to Jack that he would have tried to seduce Tater had they not gotten together. Jack had been so jealous for a while when they were around Tater, but then, eventually, it was Jack mentioning the fun that a threesome could be.

Hearing more shuffling, he looked down at Jack, seeing that he was nearly naked himself before his eyes moved back to Alexei as he removed his own clothes. Eric moved to remove his own button up and sweater, just to have his hands caught by two much larger hands. "Itty Bitty leave work to the bigger men. No need to break sweat. Just relax, da?"

Eric swallowed against the lump of arousal in his throat before slowly raising his arms and arching his back to allow Tater to remove the clothes for him. Once they were all naked, Bitty opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a finger tapping his bottom lip. "Shhh, mon chou. You took care of Thanksgiving; now let us take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up adding more to this to finish off the scene. Currently have to go to sleep for work tomorrow, though, haha. Happy holidays!


End file.
